Un sac d'OS pour Wolvie
by Zazaone
Summary: Derrière ce titre étrange se cache un recueil de OneShots dédiés à Remus Lupin, dans le cadre de la communauté Wolvie Werelove. Venez hurler... de rire ! Venez lire... défi : Halloween : Joyeux Halloween Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Première lune, hum, hum.

**Nombre de mots** : 1417 mots (sans le titre)  
**Pairing :** Remus/Maraudeurs  
**Rating :** PG  
**"Warning** Ne pas boire ni manger en lisant cet OS !

**Défi :** Première lune

**Disclaimer :** JKR etc…….

J'offre ce petit OS à ronger aux modos de mon cœur ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez tombées du côté où je vous poussais ! Mag, si je t'avais dit il y a un an que tu fonderais une communauté rémusienne et que tu écrirais, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru (ou cuit) ! Longue vie (avec un E !) à WOLFIEWERELOVE..  
Signé : la marraine forcée à qui il ne faut pas tendre une perche avec des mots à double sens….

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

**Première lune, hum, hum.**

Ecole de Poudlard par une belle soirée de printemps…

- Fais gaffe Peter ! Tu m'as encore marché sur le pied !

- Désolé James, je t'assure que j'l'ai pas fait exprès.

– Manquerait plus que ça bougre de troll en boîte…

- Vous pouvez pas la fermer tous les deux, on entend que vous. Et si McGo se rapplique, on n'est pas dans la merde…

- Arrête de ronchonner Sirius, tu vas gâcher la soirée d'anniversaire de notre Mumus national. Tu voudrais pas faire ça à ton poteau quand même ?

- Chuuuuuttt ! Vos gueules, préfet en vue à 14 h, murmura Remus.

– C'est lequel ? C'est lequel ? J'vois rien. J'étouffe moi là-dessous.

– C'est sûr que tu respirais mieux si on enlevait la cape d'invisibilité. Et Lucius apprécierait le spectacle, crois moi ! C'est lui le préfet, avorton, chuchota James à l'oreille de Peter.

Les quatre amis, bien serrés les uns contre les autres sous la cape de James, se tassèrent entre deux armures, retenant leur souffle lorsque le blond jeune homme de Serpentard les dépassa. Ouf ! Ils en étaient quitte pour la peur…

- Mais où m'emmenez-vous à la fin ? C'est bientôt l'heure de pieutage obligatoire. Si on se fait prendre on est mal. C'est moi qui vous le dis.

– Mais c'est qu'il nous ferait une crise d'angoisse le Remus ? Tu as la trouille ma choute ?

- Sirius a raison. C'est pas le moment d'avoir une crise de conscience. On veut que tu te rappelles de cet anniversaire de tes douze ans trrrrrrèèèèssss longtemps !

- Faut pas les gars. La nuit va tomber. Le soleil se couche dans moins d'une heure…

- … et le marchand de sable est déjà passé. Ô mince alors ! On l'a loupé. C'est pas d'chance ça.

– Peter, tu n'es pas dans une école maternelle de trolls, regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! Tu as encore marché sur la cape. Tu peux pas faire gaffe. Et cesse de couiner !

- Oui ! Mais non euhhhh ! C'est Sirius qui m'a foutu une taloche.

– On va descendre encore longtemps ? J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et de descendre sans fin des escaliers que nous remontons à moitié cinq minutes après. Et on peut laisser la cape de côté ! Personne n'est passé dans ce couloir depuis au moins vingt ans, s'énerva Remus

- Sois pas impatient comme ça ma poule ! On est bientôt arrivé, le rassura Sirius en repliant la cape avant de la tendre à James.

– Mais vous ne pouviez pas m'offrir mon cadeau dans la salle commune ou dans un lieu moins éloigné, moins sombre et surtout, finit-il en retirant une toile d'araignée prise dans ses cheveux, moins sale ? Et puis en plus, c'est dans deux jours, pas ce soir mon annoch.

- Biiiiiinnnnn ton cadeau, on ne peut pas le déplacer, commença Peter.

– Mais toi si ! acheva James. Sirius, je crois qu'au prochain croisement c'est à gauche, non ?

- Mais non ! C'est à droite, souviens-toi !

- Pas d'accord. C'est à l'avant dernier escalier qu'il fallait tourner à droite et maintenant c'est à gauche, insista James.

– Tu serais capable de te perdre dans la boule de cristal de Mme Irma ! A droite maintenant je te dis !

- Je te préviens que ce sera ta faute si tu nous fait louper. Moi je suis sûr que les Poufsouffles c'est de l'autre côté.

– Les Poufsouffles ? Mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'amenez chez les Poufsouffles pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- Parce tu vas voir la lune de ta vie ! Une fabuleuse pleine lune. Tu en auras des étoiles plein les yeux ! lui assura James.

– Et des papillons dans l'estomac, poursuivit Sirius.

– Et puis un gros g….

– La ferme Peter ! le coupèrent en chœur les deux autres.

Mais Remus n'entendit pas. Il s'était immobilisé, laissant ses amis le dépasser. Pris par leur discussion et dispute, ils n'avaient par remarqué l'immobilité de leur camarade.

Ce n'était pas possible ! La lune ? Mais la pleine lune n'était pas prévue pour ce soir ! C'était après-demain… A moins qu'il se soit trompé…  
La panique le submergea. Vite, faire demi-tour, partir, rejoindre le saule cogneur, la cabane hurlante ! Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il soit dans cette école lorsque la transformation débuterait. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux !

Mais il n'avait pas amorcé sa rotation que deux bras amicaux le tiraient.

– Qu'est-ce tu fous Remus ? C'est pas le moment de rêver. On y est presque. Faut juste se glisser dans cet espèce de passage entre les deux murs, en marchant sur le tuyau d'évacuation. Mais fais gaffe à ne pas faire de bruit, finit-il en chuchotant.

Remus freinait des quatre fers. Vite, une excuse à inventer pour pouvoir s'en aller…

- Désolé les gars mais je me sens pas bien. Vaut mieux que je parte tout de suite à l'infirmerie. On remettra ça à plus tard… Pour le jour de mon anniversaire par exemple, dans deux jours.

– Tu nous as dit que tu n'étais pas là. Une obligation familiale avec ta mère et chais pas quoi, s'énerva James.

– Alors demain dans ce cas. Mais là, faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ça va vraiment pas…

- Demain pas possible, affirma Sirius. James est en retenue avec McGo. Tu voudrais pas qu'il loupe ton cadeau d'anniversaire quand même ! On ne voit pas une lune comme ça tous les jours ! On s'est donné du mal pour te la … décrocher ! Allez, fais pas chier ! Yen a pour moins de cinq minutes et je t'assure qu'après tu te sentiras tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Moins de cinq minutes ? songea Remus. La nuit n'était pas encore complètement tombée. Avec un peu de chance et en se débarrassant rapidement de ce qui devenait une corvée, il pourrait fuir avant l'irréparable… en courant vite. Fébrilement, il emprunta l'étroit goulet, se râpant au passage contre les pierres saillantes. James le précédait. Il s'immobilisa quelques mètres plus loin, lui désignant quelque chose sur le mur face à lui. Remus s'en approcha et découvrit un trou, une fente plus exactement entre deux pierres. Il ne comprenait pas. Il comprit encore moins lorsque James lui chuchota à l'oreille :"Bon anniversaire Remus !".

Il haussa les épaules, hochant la tête dans l'attitude de la plus parfaite incompréhension. James se pencha à nouveau vers lui :

"Regarde par le trou, abruti ! C'est la salle de douche des filles de septième année de Poufsouffle. Galaxia O'Bridus prend toujours sa douche avant d'aller se coucher. On a eu le tuyau par son p'tit frère. Elle a une paire de roberts mon pote ! Et une lune ! Une pleine lune comme ça, on te l'a dit, tu n'en verras pas souvent !"

Remus faillit éclater de rire ! Ce n'était donc que cela….OOOUUUFFFF  
Pour faire plaisir à ses amis qui s'étaient donnés tant de mal pour lui, et pour se rincer l'œil aussi, il colla donc un côté de son visage contre le mur, tentant d'apercevoir l'astre d'un nouveau genre.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit que de la brume. Due à la vapeur d'une douche chaude sans doute… Une partie de sa personne s'échauffa également à cette idée. Puis une silhouette sembla émerger lentement. Les contours se firent plus précis, les formes plus nettes. La peau semblait nacrée, luisante sous les perles de gouttes d'eau glissant le long de ses reins.

Remus se recula vivement, se cognant au passage le crâne contre la paroi juste derrière lui. Ses yeux écarquillés inquiétèrent James. Galaxia était canon certes, mais produire un tel effet….

– Rem', ça va ? Tu es tout bizarre, chuchota-t-il.

- …

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

Interloqué, James le bouscula pour vérifier. Sirius, impatient de connaître les réactions de Remus, arriva près d'eux alors que James se reculait vivement. Sirius se précipita pour regarder à son tour, tenter de comprendre l'air débile de l'un et les ricanements difficilement étouffés de l'autre. Ce qu'il vit l'éclaira immédiatement.

- Tu m'avais dit, assura Remus un léger sourire ironique apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres, que je ne verrai pas souvent une lune comme ça. Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il. Aussi poilue, j'avais jamais vu. Merci les gars, vous êtes vraiment sympa ! C'est vrai que je n'oublierai jamais cette première pleine lune ! se marrait Remus.

– Putain ! Le nez !

– Snape…

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Comme je vous sais avec l'esprit au moins aussi mal placé que moi, je suis certaine que vous aviez pensé que ma lune n'était pas l'astre qui éclaire nos nuits et tourmente notre Mumus…  
Une charmante paire de fesses…  
Par contre, auriez-vous cru que je ramènerais celles de Sev jusqu'ici ?  
Gros zoubis !  
Vous me feriez très plaisir bien sûr, avec une p'tite review mais également en rendant visite à cette communauté dont vous trouverez le lien à mon profil…


	2. Mythe et mythe et collégramm

**Titre : Mythe et mythe et collégramm  
****Type :** drabbles + fic  
**Nombre de mots** : 144 + 881  
**Pairing :** Remus/Severus + Remus/ le trio  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Mythe : il fallait prendre un ou plusieurs mythes sur le loup garou pour le confirmer ou l'infirmer dans une fic...

**Disclaimer :** JKR le fric etc…. ! (sur l'air de Aux armes etc de Serge Gainsbourg et Rouget de Lisle)

**1- Premier mythe : Le loup-garou dévoreur d'enfant…** Octobre 1976

- Dis Remus, que tu as de grands poils !  
– C'est pour mieux avoir chaud, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as de grands pieds !  
– C'est pour mieux me tenir, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as de grandes jambes !  
– C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as de grands yeux !  
– C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as de grandes oreilles !  
– C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant.

- Dis Remus, que tu as de grandes mains !  
– C'est pour mieux t'attraper, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as de grandes griffes !  
– C'est pour mieux t'écorcher, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as de grandes dents !  
– C'est pour mieux te croquer, mon enfant.

– Dis Remus, que tu as un grand cerf !  
– RRRHHHaaa ! C'est pour mieux te protéger mon enfant….

**2- Deuxième mythe : La violence des transformations du loup-garou….** Décembre 1985

Il était une fois trois amis qui vivaient dans une sombre maison, Square Grimmaurd. Il y avait le Rouquin, grand et fort (enfin le pensait-il), la Futée, douce et intelligente (enfin le pensait-elle) et un tout petit Zébré et binoclard.

Tous les matins, la Futée tirait les deux autres du lit pour prendre leur petit déjeuner : c'était râleries et compagnie pour les sortir du lit. Quand enfin tous trois étaient installés, Molly leur bonne fée leur versait à tous trois du thé dans leur bol : un grand bol ébréché pour le Rouquin, un bol de porcelaine fleurie pour la Futée et un petit bol vert pour le Zébré. Puis le trio partait faire ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque.

Un soir, alors que le trio était parti rendre visite à un ami à l'hôpital, un individu efflanqué et titubant arriva près de la maison. Il avait les yeux si ronds, dorés et brillants qu'on l'appelait Moony. Il s'était aventuré bien tardivement alors que la pleine lune était en train de se lever.  
" Vite, se dit-il, je dois m'enfermer."

Il ne frappa pas à la porte du n°12 ; il en connaissait l'accès. Alors il ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef et entra dans la maison.

D'abord, Moony aperçut trois capes. Il fouilla dans la première cape à la recherche d'un trousseau de clefs pour s'enfermer dans quelque pièce. Mais elle était très grande et usée avec de grandes poches trouées : les clefs seraient tombées. Puis il essaya la deuxième cape. Mais les poches étaient trop fines, le tissu trop précieux : les clefs l'auraient abimées, tout comme ses propres mains se couvrant de poils à vue d'œil. Alors, il fouilla dans la troisième et petite cape. Une poche semblait contenir quelque chose. Mais ses mains étaient trop grandes, trop griffues et elles déchirèrent les poches de la pauvre petite cape.

Effrayé par sa bêtise, Moony passa dans la pièce suivante. C'était la cuisine. A la vue de la bonne soupe toute fumante dans les assiettes (ils avaient oublié de prévenir Molly), Moony sentit la bave lui dégouliner de la bouche.

– Hum ! Un petit réconfort avant la transformation complète !

Il commença par goûter ce qu'il y avait dans la grande assiette fêlée du Rouquin, mais c'était bien trop chaud et il se brûla. Ensuite, il goûta ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de porcelaine fine de la Futée, mais c'était trop salé. Enfin, il goûta la soupe qui était dans la petite assiette rouge et or du Zébré : c'était juste comme il fallait, délicieux et salé à point. Il n'en laissa pas une goutte !

Puis il se sentit près à se transformer et voulut s'isoler dans une pièce. Il monta à l'étage, tenant en main le trousseau trouvé dans la petite cape. Il arriva où se trouvait les chambres du trio. Il voulut entrer dans la chambre du Rouquin mais il ne put refermer la porte, tant un grand désordre l'habitait, du sol jusqu'en haut des meubles. Alors, il alla dans la chambre de la Futée, mais elle était trop bien ordonnée, proprette et organisée. Il avait peur de tout casser. Enfin, il alla dans la chambre du Zébré qui lui convint tout à fait : le lit était défait, des vêtements sales traînaient par terre ainsi que quelques livres et feuilles. La chaise gisait renversée. Il ne pourrait guère la dévaster ; le mal était déjà fait. Puis, la lune étant haute, il se transforma.

Le lendemain matin, le trio rentra. Ils virent aussitôt que quelqu'un était passé par là :

- Quelqu'un a touché à ma cape ! s'écria le Rouquin qui en fait s'en fichait.  
– Quelqu'un a déchiré mes poches ! s'écria la Futée désolée.  
– Quelqu'un a déchiré les miennes ! s'écria le Zébré indigné, et m'a piqué mes clefs !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et virent qu'on avait goûté leur soupe oubliée.

– Quelqu'un a goûté ma soupe ! dit le Rouquin se précipitant pour manger ce qui restait.  
– Quelqu'un a goûté ma soupe ! dit la Futée dégoûtée allant vider ce qui restait dans l'évier.  
– Quelqu'un a goûté ma soupe ! dit le Zébré, et l'a toute avalée.

Ils montèrent aussitôt dans leur chambre.

– Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre ! dit le Rouquin remarquant une organisation différente du désordre.  
– Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre ! dit la Futée remarquant qu'un grain de poussière avait été déplacé.  
– Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre ! dit le Zébré, et il y est enfermé !

A ces mots, Moony se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut très peur en voyant le trio. Qu'allait donc dire ses amis en découvrant le saccage ? Il s'enfuit en courant, tenant d'une main ses chaussures, de l'autre le drap dans lequel il s'était drapé, ayant déchiré tous ses vêtements lors de la transformation.

– Hé ! Moony ! Vous oubliez votre caleçon ! lui cria la Futée tendant un objet en tissu difficilement identifiable (mais elle n'était pas la Futée pour rien)

Mais Moony était déjà loin et ne l'entendait pas.

Le trio ne le revirent pas Moony avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et Moony ne s'aventura plus dans leur quartier, si loin de chez lui un soir de pleine lune….

Je sais que c'est du grand n'importe quoi….. Mais cette petite idée est venue frapper à la porte de mon cerveau hier soir et mon neurone se sentant seul lui a ouvert…  
Mouaif…. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher au lieu d'écrire de telles….  
Bref, faut être fêlée pour poster ÇA !  
Mais je le suis…. N'est-ce pas ?


	3. Deux larmes

**Titre : Deux larmes**

**Nombre de mots :** 2 033 mots  
**Pairing :** Remus/Tonks  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Défi :** Mythe

**Disclaimer :** JKR etc…. !

Deux larmes : 2 033 mots Remus/Tonks PG-13 Mythe JKR etc…. ! 

En espérant que cette petite fific vous plaira… C'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire avec ce type de style… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

rllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllr

On dit que seules des balles en argent peuvent tuer un loup garou. En venir à bout.

C'est faux.

Le vent frais fouettait ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus sûrement qu'un sort de chauve-furie jeté par Ginny. Par Merlin comme elle était belle se bagarrant tout en riant contre les éléments déchaînés !

Nos premières vacances ensemble. En fait, mes premières véritables vacances depuis mon enfance. Je n'avais jamais vu la mer. Lorsque j'étais tout petit, mes parents n'en avaient pas les moyens. Après… nous n'en avions plus la possibilité. Jamais je n'avais jalousé mes camarades qui, en septembre de retour à l'école primaire, me racontaient toutes leurs aventures vécues ou imaginaires. Mon monde était différent. Comment leur raconter mes attentes, mes souffrances, mes convalescences mensuelles ? Trop souvent déjà j'entendais les murmures des enseignants me dévisageant au retour d'une de mes nombreuses absences.

- Pauvre gosses, murmuraient certains.

– On devrait faire quelque chose enfin ! s'emportait parfois l'un ou l'autre.

– Mais que voulez-vous… Ce n'est pas notre rôle…

- Regardez ces marques ! Ces coups !

Je m'éloignais furtivement le plus rapidement possible, apprenant avec l'âge à les éviter davantage.

Jamais du temps béni de Poudlard, il ne m'était venu à l'esprit de regretter mes grandes vacances. Invariablement, elles se terminaient par le rassemblement de la bande de joyeux drilles que nous formions, Sirius, Peter, James et moi, chez les parents de ce dernier. Chaque année nous nous rejoignions de plus en plus tôt. Surtout l'été précédent la cinquième année à Poudlard !

Comme les bonnes choses ne durent jamais, la fin de nos études vit la fin de nos étés. Enfin, des miens avec mes amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre…

Trois ans plus tard, je les perdis. Tous.  
Sans avoir pu une seule fois leur parler à cœur ouvert, m'expliquer.  
Les années se succédèrent, mois après mois, lune après lune… Toutes semblables ou presque, toutes lugubres et vides. Jusqu'à l'initiative de Dumbledore, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout de la barbe, m'appelant pour enseigner à Poudlard où j'avais été si heureux, si insouciant.  
Que d'émotions cette même année ! La joie du retour si rapidement suivie de la mort de Sirius, m'ébranla plus que je ne saurais le dire.

De courtes joies à suivies d'immenses peines…  
Je survivais à chaque fois. Mais je ne vivais pas ; ou si peu…

Je me noyais dans le devoir, dans tout l'aide que j'apportais à l'Ordre, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à risquer ma vie en partageant celles de mes semblables, mes frères, pour les espionner. S'ils avaient pu la prendre, m'en débarrasser, je l'aurais donnée avec joie pour le bien de l'Ordre.

Mais je survivais, encore et toujours, année après année, mission après mission, lune après lune.

Cependant, comme un nuage passant devant l'objet de toutes mes rancœurs, une ombre se profilait, s'immisçait peu à peu dans ma vie. Une ombre nimbée de rose très souvent, bien qu'elle sache que je la préfère en brune. Ou châtain. Ou même blonde ! Mais une teinte naturelle mettant son adorable minois à son avantage. Pas cette perruque de Carnaval !

Je suis certain qu'elle a usé, abusé même de cette couleur pour que je la remarque. Comme si elle pouvait passer inaperçue ainsi aux yeux de quiconque… Aux nôtres mais également à ceux des Mangemorts que nous espionnions, traquions parfois ensemble. Peu à peu elle a envahi de sa parfois maladroite mais si chaleureuse présence mes recherches, mes filatures pour l'Ordre.

Son sérieux dans l'action n'avait d'égal que ses fous rires une fois la mission remplie. Après le débriefing auprès de Dumbledore au début, puis de Minerva par la suite, nous prîmes peu à peu l'habitude de rester quelques instants ensemble pour faire très sérieusement le point. Mois après mois, nuit après nuit, mission après mission, la solennité de ces réunions cédèrent peu à peu la place à de chaleureuses rencontres amicales autour d'une tasse, puis d'une chope, souvent d'un verre de gin.

L'alcool aidant, nos échanges perdirent cet emprunt dû à sa maladresse et à ma timidité. La jeune cousine de mon meilleur ami devint peu à peu mon pote, mon poteau, mon compagnon de combat et copain de beuverie. Un peu de la joie des maraudeurs coula à nouveau dans mes veines. J'avoue que j'attendais avec impatience entre deux visites chez mes semblables poilus et griffus, une mission avec Tonks… et nos beuveries de troisième mi-temps. Nous échangions nos impressions entre deux ricanements, deux toasts, nous mêlions nos rires aussi. Peu à peu, mois après mois, je vins à la considérer de moins en moins comme mon amI. Mais ma timidité rendait mon sex-appeal digne de celui d'un mollusque. Elle se lassa. Je la comprends ; il y avait de quoi.

Sans elle, je serais passé à côté de la vie. Montrant qu'elle était la digne cousine de Sirius, elle prit les choses en main. En bouche devrais-je plus exactement dire…

Lors d'une filature, notre anonymat fut mis en péril par l'une de ses maladresses. Je l'attirais contre le mur, tentant bien inutilement de passer inaperçus près d'un réverbère. L'ennemi regardait dans notre direction, s'interrogeant sur notre présence dans cette rue déserte. Seule sa providentielle présence d'esprit nous sauva du fiasco ; elle m'empoigna et transforma cette trop apparente filature en une innocente promenade de deux amoureux par la grâce d'un baiser, mes aïeux, dont je me souviendrai toujours. Entre deux tentatives de reprise de souffle, j'observais le regard soupçonneux devenir amusé par la fièvre de la jeune femme.

La chasse reprit comme si de rien n'était.  
Jamais je ne fus plus mal à l'aise à un débriefing. Jamais je n'avais eu jusqu'à ce soir là, envie de fuir nos rencontres tardives. Mais pour la réussite des missions à venir, il fallait crever l'abcès ; je ne pouvais me défiler.

Entre deux verres renversés nous avons réussi à commencer à aborder ce sujet. Je ne sais plus qui, d'elle ou moi, a pris son courage à deux mains… Je pencherai pour elle. Toujours est-il que j'ai puisé le mien dans l'alcool. Le reste de la soirée, de la nuit est des plus brumeuses dans mon esprit, pour ne pas dire complètement absente.

Quand je pense au sursaut suivi d'une rougeur plus qu'écarlate du lendemain midi, dans mon lit, lorsque je m'éveillais, quelle panique ! Je n'y étais pas seul et ni Tonks ni moi n'étions vêtus. Pas besoin d'être Dumbledore pour deviner ce qui s'était passé.

Elle me contemplait. Son petit et intimidé "Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Pas mal au crâne ?" suivi d'un délicat baiser déposé au coin de mes lèvres suffirent à rappeler mes pires craintes, mes pires doutes. Je m'étais interdit tout engagement amoureux. Quelques femmes, par ci, par là, pour des raisons purement hygiéniques ; mais aucun engagement sérieux. D'abord, qui voudrait d'un homme bon à enfermer chaque mois ? Aucune femme sensée de ma connaissance…. Hormis Nymphadora Tonks, manifestement.

Je m'extirpais du lit, débitant le moins maladroitement possible tous les arguments que j'avais depuis longtemps listés pour la dissuader.

Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, bouche entrouverte, son teint devenant de plus en plus terne au fur et à mesure de mes explications embrouillées. Elle ne répondit que par deux larmes, deux petites larmes vite essuyées du revers de sa main tremblotante. Plus que des mots, ces deux larmes me brûlèrent le cœur plus sûrement que de l'acide. Je m'enfuis, sans même finir la phrase que j'avais commencé.

Je me suis souvent senti mal, sale dans ma vie, comme après ma première transformation, enfant, ou après l'incident avec Severus en début de sixième année. Mes parents, mes amis me réconfortaient en me répétant que je n'étais pas responsable. Je ne pouvais pas évoquer cet alibi pour elle. Et je m'en voulais, je me dégoûtais. J'avais profité de sa sympathie, de sa jeunesse, de son innocence. J'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer, crier, hurler à la lune et remonter le passé.

Je ne sais ce qu'elle raconta à Minerva mais, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort je n'eus jamais l'occasion de partager une nouvelle mission avec elle. Mon rôle se spécialisait de plus en plus dans la lutte contre Greyback. Mois après mois, lune après lune, je tentais de rallier mes semblables à notre cause. Une grande dépense d'énergie pour un piètre résultat.

Mois après mois, lune après lune, une année d'efforts vains à tenter d'oublier cet instant passa. Seule la bataille finale accapara suffisamment mes pensées et surtout mon instinct de survie pour l'oublier temporairement.

Ce fut lors de la célébration officielle de la victoire que l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour ses actes héroïques sur le terrain, fut frappé par un simple sortilège de _Petrificus Totalus_, m'immobilisant totalement. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir…

Je ne m'interrogeais fort peu de temps sur l'identité de mon agresseur : Nymphadora.  
Toutes les scènes colériques de Molly Weasley n'ont et n'auront jamais l'ampleur du savon qu'elle me passa…

Comme son baiser, je garde aussi ses reproches gravés en moi.

Pendant les lunes, les mois, les années qui suivirent, j'oubliais que mes courtes joies étaient invariablement suivies d'immenses peines. Nous construisions ensemble notre bonheur. Pourtant, je n'étais que le survivant d'une espèce en voie de d'extinction. C'est pourquoi notre félicité fut à son comble quand, contre tout attente et grâce aux remèdes inventés par Severus lui-même, Nymph' donna le jour à notre enfant.

Un enfant. Un enfant humain nullement touché par ma lycanthropie. Un petit garçon doté du nez mutin de sa maman, enfin, celui qu'elle choisissait le plus souvent, et de ses bonnes joues, qui contemplait sa mère courant sur le sable de ses grands yeux d'ambre, sa chevelure fouettée par le vent.

C'est l'image que je veux emporter avec moi en cet instant.

Tous les médicomages consultés nous avaient assurés de l'humanité de mon fils. Des examens, en la seule présence de Nymph', avaient même été effectués durant la pleine lune pour vérifier son imperturbabilité à l'astre. Mais les lunes ne sont pas toutes semblables.

Nous profitions du peu d'affluence de ce mois de juin. Peu de touristes sur ces plages habituellement bondées l'été. Les obligations scolaires de notre grand garçon étaient encore fort réduites. Nous avions fui la chaleur étouffante de la ville. Le soleil, le vent, la plage, la mer semblaient à nous. La vie, le bonheur, ma femme, mon fils étaient à moi.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la pleine lune d'un solstice d'été soit une lune rouge. Ni la pleine lune pâle et lumineuse, ni la lune rousse, ni même la fameuse et rare lune bleue n'avait la moindre influence sur lui. Les examens l'avaient confirmé.

On peut vivre toute une vie sans jamais contempler une lune rouge. Il se passe parfois même un siècle sans qu'elle n'éclaire la Terre de sa funeste présence ! De si courtes joies… de si grandes peines….

Comme pour chaque pleine lune, j'étais enfermé, dans la cave de la maison que nous louions cette fois-ci, maintenu dans une camisole qu'un loup n'avait pas l'habileté de détacher. Je n'ai rien entendu, pris par ma transformation.  
Aurais-je entendu que je n'aurais rien pu faire.

La lune rouge, la lune sanguinaire, la lune des fous, la lune des crimes…

Quand finalement je sortis de mon antre, c'était trop tard. Ma merveilleuse Nymphadora, baignant dans son sang, eut le temps de murmurer "On ne pouvait pas savoir… Je t'aime… Pardonne-moi, j'ai essayé…". Sa vie s'enfuit alors que deux larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, coulant le long de ses joues blêmes, glissant le long de mes doigts encadrant son doux visage éteint. Ses deux dernières larmes alors qu'elle regardait le petit corps sans vie de notre fils contre le mur, le crâne fracassé. La présence résiduelle de quelques longs poils couvrant encore la peau de mon petit, m'éclaira sur le drame dans l'inconscience de ma douleur.

La lune rouge était partie emportant avec elle ceux que j'aimais. J'ai pleuré, crié, hurlé à la lune enfuie…  
Et je suis mort, tué par deux petites larmes argentées….

On dit que seules des balles en argent peuvent tuer un loup garou. En venir à bout.

C'est faux.

rllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllrllr

Un p'tit kleenex ?  
Je me suis lancée comme vous pouvez le constater, dans le drame à la guimauve…. Avec narrateur intérieur et, rare pour moi, aucun dialogue.

Bon, vous avez aimé ou pas ?  
Gros zoubis !


	4. Joyeux Halloween Tonks

Pairing : Remus Lupin (dit Dieu du sex qui s'ignore)/ Nymphadora Tonks  
Rating : M !!!!  
WARNING ! PWP c'est à dire Porn without Plot et c'est bien connu, c'est très dangereux l'absence de plan dans une fic….  
Disclaimer : Ils sont très sage avec Môman Rowling, beaucoup moins avec moi….

Avant de vous jeter comme la misère sur le pauvre monde sur cette ficlette, il vous faut absolument lire ou même relire l'inénarrable OS de SiobanParker, "Joyeux Halloween, Remus" que vous trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris. En découvrant ce titre, vous comprenez aisément que je n'ai fait qu'un détournement d'idées, un OS miroir à celui de Sioban qui s'appelle Joyeux Halloween Tonks. J'ai tenté avec l'aide précieuse de Louve26, ma beta pas tant que cela, de rendre ce récit aussi comique que celui de Sioban. Le défi était de taille et nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour tenter d'y parvenir. Mici beaucoup à Louve pour tous ses ajouts.

Ces deux fics sont une réponse au challenge Halloween de la sympathique et toute jeunette communauté Wolvie Werelove sur LiveJournal (lien à mon profil)

Joyeux Halloween, Tonks !

Harry était enfin parvenu à détruire le dernier horcruxe et Lord Voldemort par la même occasion, deux jours avant Halloween. Bien entendu, le Ministre a encore trouvé le moyen de se plaindre du jour férié supplémentaire à donner aux employés. Si Harry avait pu attendre le premier novembre, les dates auraient coïncidé. Sirius aurait grogné qu'il penserait à offrir un agenda à son filleul la prochaine fois qu'il aurait à sauver le monde sorcier. Son humour me manque.

Dans une superbe tentative de tirage de couverture à soi, Scrimgeour a organisé une grande réception pompeuse à Londres. Nous avons préféré répondre à l'appel d'Arthur et de Molly, nous invitant à une petite fête improvisée et costumée au Terrier. Tout l'Ordre a approuvé, même ce vieux Maugrey. Après lui, pas moyen de me défiler ; j'en avais pourtant bien l'intention. Mais entraîné par Harry et ses amis, m'y voici donc… sans costume.

– J'ai hâte de savoir en quoi sera déguisé Fol Œil ! s'exclama Ron.

Il a le mot pour rire ce petit… pas si petit que cela ; il doit me dépasser légèrement maintenant. Comme il a grandi depuis que je l'ai eu comme élève, tout apeuré devant son épouvantard. Je l'observe tandis qu'il monte enfiler son costume me laissant en tête à tête avec ma tasse de thé. J'entends de joyeux brouhahas provenant des étages. Les jeunes et les moins jeunes préparent les festivités avec entrain tandis que je reste là, tournant ma petite cuillère dans mon thé presque bouillant.

– Remus…

Je redresse le nez, surpris par cette voix presque rauque qui me sort de mes pensées. Tonks est là, devant la porte de la cuisine, dissimulée dans une ample cape descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Que me cache-t-elle en dessous ? Je vois bien qu'elle cherche à maîtriser le sourire qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Je lui demande pour rire :

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as honte de ton costume ?

Curieusement, elle ne me répond pas et s'approche, sans me quitter du regard. Toi, tu me réserves soit une farce, soit une friandise. Je pencherais pour la farce. Elle s'arrête à trois pas et laisse tomber sa cape….

ARRRGGGHHHHHH

Je ne sais plus si l'agitation se poursuit dans la maison, je ne sais plus si mon thé est chaud ou froid, je ne suis plus certain de mon prénom et je bénis Merlin d'être déjà assis sur une chaise. Je crois que mes neurones viennent de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Les yeux me sortent de la tête et si j'arrive à les remettre dans leur orbite, peut-être pourrais-je retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Elle ne cache absolument rien sous sa cape.  
Elle est nue. Toute nue… nom d'un p'tit loupiot…

Avant même que je parvienne tout simplement à fermer la bouche, elle s'avance doucement. J'étais parvenu à détacher mon regard de ses …. protubérances mammaires quand elle se met à onduler des hanches. Mes yeux et ma mâchoire descendent encore d'un étage. Par Merlin ! Elle est vraiment complètement nue…

J'abandonne l'espoir d'avoir la moindre réaction sensée. Je me sens comme la proie hypnotisée par le serpent.

Subitement, la nature profonde de ma rose séductrice reprend pied, plus exactement les pieds dans sa cape sur laquelle elle trébuche. Elle se vautre sur la table de la cuisine, expédiant ma tasse et son contenu sur le sol. Le danger du thé brûlant projeté me sort de ma stupéfixtion et je me lève vivement. Mon exclamation et mon souffle se trouvent coincés dans ma bouche par un bouchon humide qui l'obture.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je mets quelques secondes à rétablir le lien entre les événements qui viennent de se succéder : Tonks quittant sa cape, Tonks nue, Tonks s'avançant encore nue, Tonks se vautrant sur la table toujours nue, Tonks contre moi, beaucoup trop nue, les lèvres de Tonks nue m'embrassant…. Ses lèvres….

Nom d'un p'tit loupiot en rut, mes lèvres réalisent enfin ce qui se passe et finissent par répondre avec ardeur aux siennes. Mon loup hurle de ne pas m'en priver. Mais l'information n'est cependant pas parvenue jusqu'au cerveau qui ne peut donc en informer le reste de mon corps. Je reste là, bras ballants, le reste aussi.

Une chaleur subite sur mes paumes et un signal d'alerte s'allume en moins. Je sursaute comme si je venais de me brûler : mais que font mes mains sur ses fesses ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Le vil coyote se serait-il emparé de mon corps ? Je me redresse nerveusement et nos nez entrent douloureusement en collision.

– Pardon…

Je suis stupéfait d'avoir retrouvé suffisamment mes esprits pour parvenir à balbutier cette piètre excuse. Je me recule avant de commettre une autre bévue.

Ne me laissant ni répit ni échappatoire possible, elle me plaque contre le mur pour récidiver. Cette fois-ci je ne perds pas le nord, ni de ses lèvres, ni de ses fesses. Tel un serpent qui se glisse, je sens sa main qui s'immisce vers un lieu stratégique : mon pantalon. Est-elle folle ? Et Harry, Ron, Arthur, s'ils venaient à descendre, s'ils venaient ici ? Pire ! Molly !!!

- Tonks ! On risque de nous surprendre !

- N'est-ce pas encore plus excitant ?

La preuve est faite : elle est complètement folle… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ne me dites pas que les filles d'aujourd'hui sont excitées par le risque d'être surprises en train de baiser ? A moins qu'en guise de farce quelqu'un ait versé dans son thé une potion aphrodisiaque. Et qu'elle ne compte pas m'amadouer avec son regard d'ange, cette Mat-à-Harry.

Mas c'est qu'elle insiste la bougresse, menant de front une attaque sur mes lèvres et sur mon ceinturon. Les deux battent pavillon blanc, couleur de mon caleçon lorsque mon pantalon s'effondre en accordéon sur mes chevilles. Merlin soit loué, Tonks n'est pas Yvette Horner ; elle ne s'attarde pas sur la vision pitoyable de mon sous-vêtement. Succédant à l'exploration manuelle de cette dernière barrière, je sens pourtant contre ma bouche sa moue déçue. Je ne sais ce qui lui déplait le plus du caleçon ou de son contenu ramolli. La pensée de Molly entrant en cet instant souffle ma flamme et mon cierge personnel.

Subitement ma prétendante au titre d'amante prend les choses en main… passez moi l'expression. Par Merlin, qu'elles s'y trouvent bien mes choses ! Sa main testant la fermeté de sa prise autour de mon membre m'arrache un gémissement. Mes yeux se ferment. Elle serre davantage encore. Foutre Merlin ! Pas si fort, c'est fragile ces petites choses ! A manier avec délicatesse mademoiselle ! On ne l'appelle pas un petit oiseau pour rien ; c'est délicat tant qu'il n'a pas pris son essor ! Sous le coup, je me recule, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Très déplaisante idée lorsqu'on est adossé à un mur. Le bruit sourd de mon crâne contre ce dernier stoppe sa frénésie. Je ne finirai pas eunuque : merci Tonks, mais je risque une sacrée bosse. Pas au bon endroit malheureusement. Bah ! Au moins quelque chose aura gonflé aujourd'hui. .

– Désolée, murmure-t-elle, contrite.

Mais à peine réveillé, mon petit oiseau réclame déjà un nid. Afin de clore son bec à toute autre piteuse excuse, j'utilise ma langue dans une action bien plus agréable que le bavardage avant de dévier vers la peau veloutée de son cou que je bécote éperdument. Mes lèvres et les petits coups discrets de mon membre contre son ventre lui parlent mieux que des mots. Elle reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée, jouant de chacun de ses doigts sur mon flûtiau.

_A la claire Branlette  
M'en allant poireauté  
J'ai trouvé Tonks si belle  
Que j'me la suis…._

Aïe ! Un de ses ongles m'égratigne le bout de mon bout à la peau si sensible. Je viens de grogner ; sa dextérité débarrassée de toute maladresse est délectable. La grosseur et la raideur envahissant cette partie centrale de mon individu en témoignent. Même Buck irait pleurer dans son grenier en découvrant ça… Mais revenons à mes sensations et quelles sensations !

Encore….  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle cesse.  
J'emmerde Harry, Ron, Arthur et même Molly.  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête et pour m'en assurer, je l'étreins encore plus fort.

Pourtant, elle ne semble pas apprécier mes mains la serrant tout contre moi. L'aurais-je meurtrie sans m'en apercevoir ? Elle en détache une et l'abaisse.

Ma respiration manque un tour, mes neurones aussi.  
Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'elle attend de moi, de mes doigts en un tel endroit… humide déjà. Heureusement, elle me montre. Merci Tonks, j'ai compris la leçon, je ne suis pas enseignant pour rien quand même. Le moment de lui rendre la pareille est venu. Attention ma biquette, le loup va sortir de son bois et rentrer dans ta bergerie. Mumus, montre-toi à la hauteur ou plutôt profondeur de la tâche. Il est bien connu que les lycanthropes ont de grands doigts et une grande…

Bon, ne brûlons pas les étapes. Soyons attentif aux réactions… Tentons le classique ascenseur manuel : je monte et je descends et inversement. Ses mouvements fort explicites du bassin m'indiquent que j'ai raison d'appuyer sur son bouton de plaisir, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Juste un doigt, pour commencer, mais sans glaçon, pas comme au dernier pot de l'Ordre.

Vraiment, cette position coincée comme un grumeau de colle entre le mur et le papier peint ne me permet aucune initiative. Il est temps pour moi d'inverser les rôles. J'en connais un qui insiste pour pointer le bout de son museau dans la chaude caverne. Il me démange, me brûle même. Saisissant Tonks par les épaules, j'essaie de la pénétrer à tâtons sauvages, méthode troll en rut. 

Mais….. je ne l'ai pourtant pas assommé, pourquoi s'effondre-t-elle ainsi sur ses genoux ? Sa tête n'a pas heurté le mur ou le buffet ? Je ne l'ai quand même pas secoué à ce point ?

Non ?…… oh ? Ouuuuuuiiiiiiiiii

Par Merlin ! Que c'est bon ! Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour rien. Ma rose en chaleur a décidé de me faire fondre ce soir, dans tous les sens du terme. J'adore qu'elle transforme mon sexe en esquimau qui n'a plus rien de glacé et enfourne mon gros bâton tout au fond de sa gorge.

Mais j'ai surestimé la profondeur de sa gorge… à moins que je n'ai sous estimé la taille de mon bâton. Je la vois, l'entends qui tousse et avale sa salive avec la plus grande difficulté.

Pas de geste réflexe par pitié ! Ne referme pas la mâchoire pour déglutir ! Ne me mords pas. Je suis trop vieux pour devenir castra. Je glapis d'appréhension et m'excuse :

– Oh pardon ! Ça va ?

- Oui oui, me répond-elle entre deux quintes irrépressibles.

Pourvu qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas. J'aurais du mal à expliquer à Molly et aux autres la cause de ce malaise… Mais quel enthousiasme mes aïeux ! Et lorsque je vois son regard gourmand et décidé, sa langue qui recommence son petit manège tout le long de ma queue, euh mon sexe, j'ai dû mal à conserver mon calme. Je sens déjà mes jambes flageoler. Par Merlin, mon sexe et Tonks me pompent toute mon énergie. Il devient si dur que j'ai envie de crier et ce ne sont pas ses caresses sur mes bourses qui diminueront mes sensations. Dès que je ne risque plus d'être émasculé par une crispation brusque de ses mâchoires, je passe à l'attaque. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps encore.

Devinant à ma raideur que le moment de passer à l'étape suivante est venu, Tonks cesse sa dégustation gourmande et se redresse. Tant mieux, elle commençait par me baver dessus et c'est un vrai Tue-l'amour. Je ne lui laisse le temps d'aucune initiative, la plaque contre le mur, lui saisit fermement ses cuisses et les écarte pour la prendre enfin à coups redoublés.

Mais pas moyen de trouver cette foutue entrée ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon sexe tressaute ainsi et loupe à chaque fois l'entrée du palais des délices ? Bon sang ! Mon loup se débrouille certainement bien mieux avec sa queue que moi avec la mienne… Je relâche une de ses douces jambes pour guider mon membre. Faut savoir se prendre en main et tout faire soi même. 

Enfin j'y suis !!!

Aussitôt, pressé par mon désir qui me ronge les reins, j'entreprends de prouver mon désir et mon amour à grands coups. C'est chaud, c'est humide, c'est bon et mon plaisir n'est troublé que par les légers bruits de succion, par mes halètements et l'absence des siens. Il faut dire qu'à voir dans les films, cette position semble bien plus confortable que dans la réalité. D'ailleurs, mon sexe s'échappe. Foutre Merlin, manquait plus que l'oiseau cherche à s'enfuir !!!

Je la saisis alors par la taille et la retourne, plaquant son ventre contre le vaisselier tandis qu'elle s'accroche aux étagères. Enfin, je m'engouffre, lentement, amoureusement, m'agrippant à ses hanches. Mais pas moyen d'accélérer. Ce foutu meuble est beaucoup trop haut. Ma queue est toute tordue à l'intérieur et ce n'est plus du plaisir mais une torture. Je serre les mâchoires et pense à Tonks mais le bruit des assiettes et des verres se heurtant et menaçant de se briser est très loin de l'angélus qui devrait tinter à mes oreilles ou des doux gémissements de mon amante étrangement absents. Aime-t-elle garder la bouche fermée pendant ? Elle m'avait pourtant prouvé le contraire il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Faut vraiment trouver autre chose…Et puis, je n'en puis plus : s'agiter ainsi à mon âge, debout sur la pointe des pieds… je suis presque crevé. Je halète, je tremble ; je crois que je vais me casser la figure.

Je m'excuse et tente une nouvelle position. Son dos ploie pour que mon périscope se déplie et puisse naviguer en elle. Par Merlin, je ne suis pas Mozart et ma flûte n'est pas enchantée !

En effet j'avais raison et à nouveau, je replonge, c'est le cas de le dire, dans un monde peuplé d'étoiles et de sensations chaudes. Elle bouge avec moi. Y'a pas à dire, elle aime cela, faisant des petits sauts pour me suivre dans cette valse des corps.

Mais pourquoi faut-il que cette foutue vaisselle sonne encore le tocsin de mes délices ? Alors que justement Tonks commençait à réagir ; ses petits cris en sont la preuve. Quoiqu'ils soient bien étranges pour des soupirs de plaisir. Il vaut mieux s'en assurer.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Moi je ne suis …hi…pas très…hi…à l'aise.

Patatras. Toutes mes illusions viennent de se faire la malle. Heureusement que mon état est trop avancé sinon j'en débanderais pour un peu. Je ressors mon engin, faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas montrer à quel point je suis dépité.

Mon vil coyote m'aboie à l'oreille de ne pas en rester là. Mon loup hurle, lui, de désir et de frustration. C'est un peu trop de canidés pour un seul homme et décide, pour une fois, de laisser parler l'animal en moi. Viens là ma Tonks, viens avec moi, sois ma louve chaude et soumise.

Je me mets à genoux et l'incite à m'imiter. La voici à quatre pattes. Comme elle se plie à mon caprice, je la presse, grogne, me place derrière elle entre ses cuisses, ralenti par mon fichu pantalon toujours en accordéon entravant mes chevilles et m'appuie sur elle. Mes efforts digne d'un pénitent sont récompensés : vue imprenable sur la croupe de ma douce et, ne résistant pas à l'appel du désir, je lance un grand coup de rein tentant de plonger mon sexe jusqu'à la garde.

Aïe ! Mais pourquoi la queue, aussi raide soit-elle, se met toujours de travers, tressautant au moment où il le faut le moins ? Je suis obligé encore de lâcher mon amante pour saisir mon gros engin et le guider, pire que la canne d'un aveugle. Mais quel délice !!!! Enfin je peux laisser parler la bête de sexe qui sommeillait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps au fond de moi. J'agrippe très fermement ma belle par les hanches, regrettant l'inexistence de poignées d'amour. Elles m'auraient donné une bien meilleure prise. Et nous voici partis dans la déclinaison du ballet de la bête à deux dos. Je ne sens ni le froid du carrelage, ni sa dureté. Seule la chaleur et la douceur de mon amante m'importent en ce moment. Mon sexe et moi-même sommes pour une fois en parfait accord : sortir pour mieux pénétrer encore et encore, tel est notre credo.

Je resserre mon étreinte, j'entre et sors à coups redoublés. Ma vision est troublé par le plaisir, l'audition aussi et je ne sais pas si les gémissements rauques que je perçois à peine s'échappent de ma gorge ou de celle de mon amante. Sans aucun doute des deux. Les étoiles s'intensifient dans ma tête et je ne ressens plus que trois types de sensations : celles de mes mains sur ses hanches, la chaleur remontant de mon bas-ventre jusque dans mon cerveau et mon sexe, plongeant sans fin en elle, toujours plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, jusqu'à l'extase suprême, lorsque je perds tout contrôle et laisse ma semence jaillir en elle.

Tout au fond d'elle….  
Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
Oh NOOOONNNN !

Aussitôt, je me redresse. Une douleur, un nerf dans le bas du dos me reproche cette ardeur qui n'est plus de mon âge. Je me meus doucement pour éviter que cette sensation si désagréable s'intensifie. Par les couilles de Godric, pourquoi fallait-il que ces douleurs se réveillent justement à ce moment là ? Je me réconforte en songeant qu'elles auraient pu commencer dix minutes plus tôt. 

Mouaif. N'empêche que je ne puis serrer contre moi mon amante, tous deux alanguis sur le sol, comme je souhaitais ardemment le faire. Le grand mâle recouvrant sa femelle après l'orgasme.. miam-miam ! Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Je sors enfin délicatement d'elle pour préserver mon dos, me redresse et l'aide à s'asseoir.

Son hésitation me rappelle qu'un sort de nettoyage s'impose. Mais pour cela, une baguette autre que mon sexe est nécessaire. Evidemment, elle se trouve dans une des poches de ma cape restée sur une chaise à quelques mètres. Je me lève donc, tachant de garder toute ma dignité malgré mon flûtiau maintenant réduit et en berne, et mon pantalon m'entravant encore et toujours dans mes mouvements.

Afin d'éviter la moindre perte de temps supplémentaire, je garde mon flegme en pensant à l'Ordre au grand complet faisant irruption dans la pièce à cet instant précis en criant "Trick or Treat !"…. ou pire….Molly…

Donc, un : remonter le pantalon. Deux, attraper la baguette. Trois, le sort de nettoyage. Quatre, couvrir Tonks de sa cape… on ne sait jamais. Je m'aperçois qu'elle manque étrangement d'enthousiasme après le moment fabuleux que nous venons de partager. Je me rends compte à cet instant qu'elle n'a pas crié, sauf quand la position était douloureuse, que je n'ai pas entendu cette sorte d'encouragements caractéristiques comme "Oh oui c'est bon!" ou encore "Vas-y, prends-moi", mieux encore, le summum « C'est merveilleux, je le sens en moi, il est énoooorme !!! » Mais là, il ne faut pas rêver quand même… Je commence à avoir des doutes sur ma performance.

Mince….  
Prendre les devants en gardant un air désabusé et un petit sourire réconfortant.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment comme dans les livres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu as raison, acquiesce-t-elle à mon grand désespoir, faisant s'envoler mes dernières illusions.

– Tu n'as même pas joui.

– Tu m'as donné du plaisir, n'en doute pas, m'assure-t-elle gentiment…. Mais justement, je n'ai plus aucun doute : piètre performance, T comme Troll…

- Pas trop déçue ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était que la première fois. Avec de l'entraînement, nous ferons beaucoup mieux !

Je ris. _Nous _…. Quelle gentillesse et quelle délicatesse sous ce simple mot. C'est vrai que l'Auror en elle refait surface. L'esprit d'équipe, l'esprit de corps, l'entraînement. De la déformation professionnelle à la déformation personnelle il n'y a qu'un pas. Je la prends dans mes bras. C'est l'instant précis que choisit Molly pour faire son entrée… trop heureux qu'elle ait attendu jusque là.

– Excusez-moi,… Le repas va commencer ! Pourquoi restez-vous seuls ?

Elle ne remarque pas la rougeur subite sur les joues de Tonks. J'évite de lui expliquer la cause de notre isolement, la dégustation du thé étant la seule partie racontable.

– Nymphadora tu n'es pas déguisée ?

- Mais si ! Avec sa cape noire, elle est déguisée en Severus Snape ! ai-je la bonne idée d'intervenir… en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne demande à ma douce de montrer une des fameuses envolées de cape du sombre professeur.

– Tu es trop jolie pour ça, ma chérie…. Et vous, Remus, votre déguisement ?

- Je suis déguisé en loup-garou déguisé en professeur, dis-je, _déguisé en apprenti dieu du sexe nécessitant la reprise des entraînements_, je poursuis pour moi-même.

Tonks éclate de rire et me plante un baiser sur la joue. Aurait-elle eu des cours de _Legilimencie_ ?  
Molly nous regarde, attendrie_._

Si elle savait ce que nous avons fait contre son vaisselier et sur son carrelage, son regard serait tout autre. Tonks doit penser la même chose car elle me serre discrètement la main.

–Venez dîner les amoureux. Je sais bien que vous flirtiez avant mon arrivée.

FIN

Bon…. c'est pas de la littérature je le sais bien mais, une p'tite review d'encouragement me ferait très plaisir, même si c'est pour m'encourager à ne plus écrire ce genre de choses.……  
gros zoubis !


End file.
